


Fall Harder

by reindeerXtrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Please don't judge me for this, and I've really improved on my writing lately, i just love this sweet cinnamon roll, please can you give feedback because i need it to improve, so I wanted to share how proud I am of it with y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerXtrash/pseuds/reindeerXtrash
Summary: Warning: This is an OCxCanon story so if you find that stuff cringey well don't read it lmao.Ahh, so this is a really self-indulgent fic I wanted to write focusing on whether our boy Connor could actually have the ability to fall in love after the events in the game (I'm setting this after the good ending) I also really hope y'all like it.(I named this after my favourite Skylar Spence song okay don't judge me)





	1. The Interrogation

_It was about three in the morning, she was lying there watching the ceiling fan blades turn slowly; it was sending her off into a daze but she found it amusing... that was, until she heard a clunking sound from downstairs, she thought nothing of it initially, until, she heard the smashing of glass and it jolted her upright. So she quickly slipped into her silk dressing gown, and she slowly slunk downstairs clenching her fists, she walked into the kitchen only to find a frying pan lying on the floor and she bent down to pick it up; it had obviously shifted from its previous position from the pan rack on the ceiling. And she was grabbed. In a split_ second _she was pushed against the refrigerator, and she hit her head, hard enough to knock her out._  
  
_“Ughh...” Sonya groaned, she lifted her heavy and groggy head. She gasped when she saw the tall and masked assailant, sharpening their knife._  
  
_“Oh great, you’re finally awake, I was beginning to worry,” the masked assailant chuckled, he was male, or at least presented male._  
  
_“W-what do you want?”_  
  
_“Just the combination to the safe there, sweetheart.”_  
  
_“I don’t know it-”_  
  
_“LIAR!, You know it! Don’t make me carve your pretty little face up!” The stranger screeched._  
  
_“Calm down, I’m telling the truth, I-”_  
  
_She felt the sharp blade press into her neck, and she cringed when the stranger sniffed her hair; leaning in closer to her ear._  
  
_“I won’t ask again, tell me what the combination is and I won’t hurt you baby doll.”_  
  
_“6-7-1-8, my birthday,” Sonya whispered. It was a lie that she told hoping it would buy some time._  
  
_“Good girl. Hmm... I think I can let you go now,” the stranger giggled almost and set Sonya free “don’t stray too far or even think about calling the police.”_  
  
_But that was exactly what she was going to do, it was her only option. She rushed to the living_ room, _and picked up the landline. She then shakily dialled 9-1-1._  
  
_‘9-1-1 what’s your emergency?’_  
  
_“There’s an intruder in the house and he has a knife, I need the police,” Sonya spoke quietly, she snuck off to the bathroom._  
  
_‘Where are you now?’_  
  
_“I’m hiding in the bathroom and I’m really scared, I don’t want to die,” Sonya sniffled._  
  
_‘Okay, honey I’m going to need the address, and I want you to keep talking to me, what’s your name?’_  
  
_“S-Sonya, Sonya Martinez, and my home address_ is _456 Highland Drive.”_  
  
_‘I’ve dispatched patrol vehicles to your home address now, please keep yourself hidden and do not engage with the intruder.’_  
  
_“Thank you” Sonya whispered._  
  
_“Baby doll, where are you?” the intruder called out._  
  
_Sonya flushed the toilet quickly, she left the phone in the bin and she shakily opened the door._  
  
_“I just needed the toilet, that’s all.”_  
  
_The intruder then grabbed hold of Sonya’s arm and he dragged her to the front room, throwing her down on the couch._  
  
_“Take that off now, seeing as you won’t tell me the correct combination I’m going to fuck it out of you.”_  
  
_“No, I’m not telling you anything!” Sonya snapped._  
  
_“You insolent little bitch!”_  
  
_And then she was slapped. She tried to fight off the intruder but he had the knife pressed against her sternum, and she had gripped the_ intruders _wrist trying to stop him from pressing the knife too hard against her chest. Her luck began to turn when she heard sirens the police had come just in time and the door was opened forcefully with one kick of an officer’s foot._  
  
_“Drop the weapon, now!” The police officer screamed at the intruder._  
  
_“I told you not to call them! That's it, I’m taking you with me!”_  
  
_Sonya was then used as a human shield, she was panicking beyond belief. The knife’s edge was pressed against her neck yet again._  
  
_“One move from any of you and I’ll slit her throat! I mean it!”_

* * *

  
  
“Miss? Miss! I need you to cooperate with me here.”  
  
 She snapped back into reality, her vision focusing on the impatient detective in front of her, Detective Gavin Reed, was his name, if she recalled correctly but the details all seemed so blurry once she recalled what had happened to get her there. She studied the detective’s face; his jaw clenched and he squinted his eyes.  
  
 “Ma’am, I’m going to need you to write a statement,” the detective then repeated in an almost insultingly slow fashion.  
  
 She did nothing, trying to process her interrogation, and the wave of emotions finally hit her, she couldn’t help but break down into tears. And she didn’t even feel mad at herself for crying, she had every right to, she had almost been murdered and if that wasn’t any reason for her to cry she didn’t know what was.  
  
 “Alright, alright, do you want someone else to help you?” Detective Reed questioned the girl.  
  
 The girl nodded, she rested her head in her arms, feeling like a small child, she longed for her parents to be there, she needed their support, and she almost ceased her crying when she heard a new detective enter the room, one she recognised from when the police had surrounded her family’s home.  
  
 “Hello Sonya, I’m Connor. I’m investigating this case with Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed, I heard you are having difficulty with writing your statement and I wanted to offer my assistance,” the younger man spoke “now I don’t want you to worry about this, just write down what you remember, even if you think its small it will help a lot.”  
  
 “I c-can’t, I just don’t want to remember...” Sonya whispered.  
  
 She felt her hands being held, she looked up and quietly gasped when she spotted the blue LED indicator on the detective’s temple.  
  
 “An android?” Sonya murmured.  
  
 This detective, Connor, nodded slowly.  
  
 “Okay,” Sonya sighed.  
  
 So she began describing her account of what happened, in full detail and it was upsetting remembering what had happened. But Connor eagerly got to work and started writing down everything.  
  
 “Why are you writing on paper?” Sonya wondered quietly.  
  
 “Because we need a paper copy just in case the system goes down” Connor answered not looking up from what he was writing down.  
  
Sonya was done explaining her account.  
  
“Is that all you remember?”  
  
Sonya nodded.  
  
“Good, that’s more than enough information for our records, thank you for your cooperation Ms. Martinez.”  
  
Sonya couldn’t help but stare at this intriguing detective, he didn’t seem as cold and authoritarian as most androids were, although it was hard to tell which androids were deviants or not.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Investigation

Sonya’s parents were not impressed, not impressed at all. Sonya’s mother was more concerned about her broken crystal vase and the new window repairs that were needed than her daughter’s well being.  
  
“Why didn’t you call the police when you heard the noise?” Sonya’s father asked.  
  
“I thought it was Cocktail so I went downstairs to see where she was.”  
  
Sonya’s pet, Cocktail was a calico, Maine Coon. And at that moment in time, she was curled up on Sonya’s lap purring as her owner petted her, scratching behind her ears.  
  
“That blasted cat will be chucked out in a minute, you still should have phoned the police”  
  
“What and get fined or arrested for a false report?”  
  
“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady!”  
  
Sonya zoned out of the shouting. She had almost just been murdered last night but all they cared about was their material possessions. When her focus returned to the room her father was listing out some new rules for her.  
  
“...And finally, no going out after 10 pm-”  
  
“A curfew? Dad, I’m twenty years old,” Sonya whined.  
  
“Well I don't want you getting killed, its just until this guy gets caught and this all blows over, do you understand?” Sonya’s father sighed, placing his hands on his daughter’s shoulders “I don’t want to lose you, I couldn’t bear it, your mother wouldn’t be able to bare it, I don’t want to sound unreasonable but I don’t want to see you get hurt not after...”  
  
“I understand…” Sonya murmured, feeling even more like a small and feeble child.  
  
“Good, now go and help your mother make some tea, those detectives want to do one last search of the house before they try and put the case together.”  
  
Sonya nodded. And of course, she had to freeze when she heard a knock on the door. Feeling anxious about who it could be, but her nerves calmed as she saw a scruffily dressed older man. He seemed tired and almost depressed.  
  
“Hello, can I help you?” Sonya asked nervously.  
  
“Yeah, I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson, we just want to do one last check, here's my warrant” the man grumbled and then pulled out a slip of paper “right Connor are you happy now? just get on with what you wanted to do and then we can get lunch, I don’t know why you asked me to get a warrant for you.”  
  
Suddenly the aforementioned android detective strolled through the door. He started scanning his surroundings hoping that he’d find the missing puzzle piece on how to identify their suspect. And there it was, glistening in the corner of his eye.  
  
“How long has this been there?” Connor asked suddenly, the tone of his voice indicated to Hank that he was agitated because he missed this clue. His question, of course, was aimed at Sonya, although he never looked at the girl directly.  
  
Sonya shrugged.  
  
“Jesus Connor, be gentle when asking questions” Hank sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Sorry, I’m just annoyed that I missed this” Connor apologised quietly.  
  
 The android then bent down. And he picked up the shard of glass, inspecting it. He spotted some blood. This was his only chance. He sampled the blood in his mouth and Sonya almost gagged.  
  
“Lieutenant, do you two want some tea or coffee?” Sonya asked quietly.  
  
“I would love a cup of coffee, he, on the other hand, he doesn’t drink or eat” the lieutenant, of course, was lying through his teeth, he wanted whiskey but it was inappropriate to drink whilst on duty.  
  
“I can lieutenant, it’s just I choose not to due to how I dispose of waste afterwards, it's actually quite-”  
  
“And that’s information I did not need to know” Hank interjected with a laugh.  
  
“Okay, so that's one coffee, do you take any sugars or milk?”  
  
“No sugar please.”  
  
Sonya nodded. She began to leave the room but stopped in her tracks just to be sure about whether Connor wanted a drink or not.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want a drink?” Sonya questioned the android. Connor eventually looked up and was stunned by Sonya’s presence, he noticed her chocolate brown eyes, and her thick and luscious long hair, his jaw slightly dropped. ‘Surely this wasn’t the girl I interviewed yesterday?’ Connor questioned himself. Sonya sure did look different with her glasses on  
  
“I’m fine, thank you.”  
  
Sonya smiled and left the room. Hank started laughing to himself.  
  
“What’s funny?” Connor asked as he stood up.  
  
“You, you’re ridiculous, you’ve only been a deviant for, what? Six months and you’re already falling in love with a human” Hank snorted.  
  
“I’m not, she just, she looked so different yesterday.”  
  
“I know that look, Connor, she’s a nice girl, polite too.”  
  
“Yes she has...nice qualities, but it's inappropriate for me to like her, it would end up with me getting a disciplinary warning, or worse I could be deactivated and replaced” Connor mumbled.  
  
“Yeah, that's true, but what's stopping you from dating her after this case is done?” Hank asked.  
  
“Nothing, but I don’t love her, I am an android with a specific purpose, and being an intimate partner for humans is not that” Connor reminded his lieutenant.  
  
 Hank shook his head. He found Connor’s mannerisms charming, but he found his denial of attraction even more hilarious. Connor froze when the door opened again, a stern woman walked over to the lieutenant with a coffee mug.  
  
“Why did you bring that thing into the house?” The woman, who Hank deduced to be Sonya’s mother. She turned her nose up at Connor.  
  
“Ma’am he's just trying to help with the investigation” Hank explained calmly.  
  
 Sonya’s mother huffed and stormed out of the room. This shocked Hank. How could such a mean-spirited woman have such a polite and well-mannered daughter? Connor seemed surprised at the interaction too.  
  
“I don’t believe that that woman is her mother, she seems too horrible” Connor murmured.  
  
“You and me both, that girl seems too reserved and I’m concerned, you think we should do a welfare check just in case?” Hank suggested.  
  
 Connor nodded agreeing. And the pair walked up to Sonya’s room, assuming she would be there. And she was. Sonya was sitting on her bed petting her cat. Cocktail chattered curiously at the strange men in the room.  
  
“What is it, baby?”  
  
 And she flinched when she saw Lieutenant Anderson and Connor standing in her room, the android was looking at her inquisitively.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Sonya asked quietly.  
  
“Yes, everything's fine, we just want to ask you a few more questions.”  
  
  
 Sonya’s father was talking with his head of PR, discussing plans to keep his now terrified daughter safe.  
  
“There's a security firm based in Chicago that has a branch in Detroit, they would be willing to take care of her until the case is solved” The man across the room spoke, flicking through on his tablet.  
  
“Hmm, maybe, but I don’t want details of this case getting out, how can I be sure that they won’t run to the first media outlet they can find?” Sonya’s father questioned his employee.  
  
“They shouldn't I can assure you that with-”  
  
“I don’t want anyone who isn’t the police knowing about this, understand?” Sonya’s father interjected harshly.  
  
“Y-yes s-sir.”  
  
“Good, now tell the captain of the police department that I have a special job for them, one that should pay quite handsomely” Sonya’s father instructed his head of PR who nodded and left the greying man to his paperwork.  


* * *

“Jesus Jeffery, babysitting? I work in homicide” Hank grumbled.  
  
“Hank, I know you don’t want to do this, but I’ve been asked by the victim’s father to do this for the family” Captain Fowler sighed, trying to get his colleague to calm down.  
  
“Jeffery, I’m old, I can’t catch an attempted killer anymore, if anything an android should do it” Hank suggested, noticing the look that Connor was now giving him, the android’s expression seemed almost hopeful that he would get to be in close proximity with the girl that intrigued him so much.  
  
“You know, that's the most sensible thing that's come out of your mouth this month” Captain Fowler laughed “yeah that is a good idea, does that android want to do it though?”  
  
 Although androids have formally been recognised as sentient beings with individual thoughts and feelings Captain Fowler never addressed Connor by his name or his correct pronouns which enraged him to some degree. He was always known as an ‘it’ or ‘that Android’ around the bullpen, Hank looked at the android who nodded determinedly.  
  
“He’ll do it” Hank answered positively.  
  
 Connor tried his hardest to conceal a grin as he left the captain’s office with Hank once the meeting was over.  
  
“Thank you” Connor spoke quietly.  
  
“Think nothing of it, I’m just telling you to do your job” Hank spoke with a chuckle.  
  
 Connor tried to hide his extremely positive emotions. But they slipped out eventually.

 

* * *

  The next day Sonya seemed indifferent to the new rules that had been introduced, and she was texting her boyfriend asking him to come over.  
  
_-    Please, it's so boring being locked up here._  
  
_-    Doll, I can’t, I’ll see you after work xx_  
  
_-    Okay x_  
  
 Sonya felt deflated after that interaction, so she walked out to the backyard and sat down on the grass. She smelt the fresh spring air and softly exhaled, hearing the doorbell ring she hopped to her feet and went to inspect who it was at the door. And whoever it was seemed very impatient.  
  
“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute!” Sonya snapped and opened the door forcefully; she looked up and spotted the same android detective from yesterday, he was just in different clothing, a sweatshirt and a blouse with jeans this time.  
  
“May I see your father please, I have to talk with him about something, its urgent” Connor requested politely, strangely he had a duffle bag with him.  
  
 Sonya almost stumbled on her words, she had sounded so rude before answering the door, all she could do was nod her head and allowed the android to enter her family home. She noticed his cologne and felt her face flush. She was denied access to her father’s office, but this opened up an opportunity to snoop, she pressed her ear against the wooden door, vaguely making out what the conversation going on was about.  
  
“So the police department sent an android to look after my daughter? interesting” Sonya’s father sighed.  
  
“Yes, my superiors saw me as a good candidate for this, as my body is easily replaceable should this current one be destroyed in a firefight” Connor responded to the skepticism “I am equipped with up to date software and I have the tools and abilities necessary to capture the intruder should he strike again.”  
  
“Good, well she’s all yours, just don’t let her get hurt, she's stubborn and takes after her mother, just use whatever methods possible to keep her safe.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
 Sonya almost fell forward when the door opened suddenly and she was caught by a pair of arms.  
  
“Ms. Martinez?” Connor questioned her presence.  
  
“Sonya, you know what I told you about listening in on my private conversations!” Her father barked.  
  
“I wasn’t I was just-”  
  
“And you know how I feel about your petty little lies too” Sonya’s father snapped harshly, causing his daughter to flinch.  
  
“Sorry” Sonya apologised quietly.  
  
“Now, show our guest to his room and leave me to my paperwork, oh and close the door on your way out” Sonya’s father sighed almost rudely.  
  
 Sonya obediently showed Connor to the spare guest bedroom, to which he scanned his surroundings to identify whether it was safe or not, he located the dresser and unpacked his clothes.  
  
“I thought androids didn’t need clothes” Sonya piped up, she then froze “shit I’m so sorry, that was rude of me.”  
  
“No, no it's fine, well the restrictions on androids have become more lenient, I no longer need to wear any identifiers on my clothing, I just need to carry around this with me” Connor explained, he then pulled out a small plastic card, which he handed to Sonya, it listed his model number, serial number and stated that he was an android, Sonya passed it back to Connor and he pocketed the card. Sonya shifted to sit on the bed.  
  
“So uhh detective, why are you staying here?” Sonya asked, curious.  
  
“I have to keep an eye on you and make sure the intruder doesn’t come back, and just call me Connor” Connor replied folding his blouses away neatly.  
  
Sonya nodded quietly.  
  
“I see what you mean now” Connor started.  
  
“What?”  
  
“When you told the Lieutenant that you felt unappreciated by your parents, they treat you awfully.”  
  
“They don’t, I deserve this, I’m a shitty daughter” Sonya sighed.  
  
Connor’s LED flashed to yellow, he was trying to adapt to this situation; the girl he had interviewed was definitely different to the one in his room now.  
  
“Well that makes me unpacked, tell me, what do you do for fun, do you go out?”  
  
“I’m not allowed to, especially not now, I just want to go back to my home but I can’t even leave here” the girl sighed and she placed her chin in her hands.  
  
Suddenly, the door crept open and Sonya’s cat trotted into the room, she meowed at the stranger and proceeded to brush against him showing him that he was trustworthy. Connor slowly inched his hand towards her and she allowed him to stroke her.  
  
“She really likes you” Sonya chuckled.  
  
“I do have a fondness for cats, she’s a lovely colour too” Connor responded, “what’s her name?”  
  
“Prawn Cocktail, but I just call her Cocktail for short, it's a dumb name I know.”  
  
“I don’t think it's a dumb name, I find it rather sweet, the Lieutenant has a Saint Bernard called Sumo, I like animals with unusual names” Connor smiled sweetly as he said this.  
  
Sonya had to reciprocate the smile. It was rude not to, and she picked up the sound of a loud knock from downstairs, which caused Cocktail to run out of the room to inspect it, Connor also stiffened in anticipation of who it could be. Sonya also walked downstairs to see who it was. Connor following slowly behind, his hand resting over his gun in its holster. Suddenly out of nowhere a young man grabbed Sonya and Connor leapt into action and pressed the man up against the wall, restraining his hands behind his back. Sonya screamed   
  
“Connor, no that’s my boyfriend, he’s not going to hurt me!” Sonya cried out desperately.  
  
“Boyfriend?"


End file.
